Nonwoven sheets used for dry dust-type cleaning typically utilize a composite of fibers that can be thermally or adhesively bonded or bonded by entanglement or other forces, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,047 and 5,144,729. When the cleaning sheet is used with a mop, the sheet is typically mechanically attached to the mop head via grippers located on the top of the mop head. A portion of the cleaning sheet contacts the floor being cleaned in order to collect and trap soils such as dust, lint, dirt, crumbs and other particles. To improve cleaning efficacy, the sheet is often made out of a synthetic non-woven material that develops an electrostatic charge capable of “attracting” particles during the mopping operation. Other cleaning sheets include an additive, such as waxes, oils, or polymeric additives, to enhance the pick-up and retention of soils by the cleaning sheet. For example, polymeric additives that are tacky or sticky can be used to enhance large particle pick-up. However, particulate material often remains on the floor after the mopping operation. The consumer may then need to use a dust bin or wet paper towel to pick up the remaining particles. Moreover, polymeric additives on cleaning sheets may leave a residue on the surface of the floor.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved cleaning sheet and method to increase the efficacy of the cleaning sheet, particularly regarding particle pick-up, without leaving an unacceptable amount of residue on the floor being cleaned.